The Butterfly Murder Case
by KNIGHT0NIGHT
Summary: This is my murder cases


My name is Night. (Hehe) As if id tell you my real name but this is the very first case I worked on. The date of this case started in 4/8/99 time 4:56PM place Las Veges. I was emailed from a unknown sender as I opened it i saw 6 disturbing pictures of murder woman and children and 6 pictures of a crushed butterfly and the number 72 written in blood and also the numbers 10 5plus10 6plus5plus10 5plus6plus5plus10 written in blood also. I was stumped at first so i emailed the sender saying i would take the case I also asked for the address of these place. two days later i was emailed the address and also with info telling me the police will send me all the data they collected. As i went over the evidence I learned the victims had no ties at all none of them were related to each other so then i looked at the number 72 on the wall and the other numbers and the butterfly's. As i sat there in the chair eating my favorite candy the jolly rancher I couldn't help myself but wonder why does a human being kill random people with out remorse. Then it hit me the body's the way they were sitting in the chair with there wrist cut and the crushed butterfly and the number 72 and the other numbers if you put the other numbers to gather you also get 72 so they do come together in this case. The murder the way his mind is thinking fascinated me he was send a message like the Zodiac killer did the butterfly show the heart of his next victim. Now that i know this i looked into the number 72 written in blood at first i was lost to why someone like this would do something so random but then i noticed if you flip 72 up side down the number changes to a letter and a number it show how many victims are left L7. Or it could be the number of god if you read a bible you will see the number 72 but that a different theory The L is his calling card and 2 becomes a 7 he already killed 6 people so he is going to kill one more.  
I went to the last crime seen knowing i would learn more there then the other five. As i looked around i noticed the 72 on the wall. i walked closer to it then i noticed something else the paint on the wall were the 72 is different then the rest of the wall. i pulled out my pocket knife and cut the around the 72 on the wall to discover a picture hidden behind the paint. I drove to my place to were I had all the files and put the picture under the scanner to have it Analysed to find a man on the picture. Then I thought for a bit come up with theory after theory then i understood the murder next victim was this man. As i looked into the man that was on the picture i found his name was Eric mikell age 32 a rather frail looking type of man. I contacted the man asking if we could meet and also told him his life was in danger. As i sat on the bench i opened a bag of jolly ranchers as Eric mikell walked up to me. He asked if he could have one so i gave him one then i asked him does he know anyone that would want to kill him. He said not to my knowledge. then he asked how do you know some one wants me dead Mister umm whats your name. Just call me Night. as for how i know it has come my attention and also i found your picture at the crime seen which makes me believe that the killer has chosen you as his next target. Then he asked what would you like me to do. I simple want you to lure him or her in and i will stop him or her. Then man then panicked. I took a deep breath and put another jolly rancher in my mouth and told the man he will be terrifically fine and nothing will happen to you Eric. the man said he understands and walked to his car. i also walked to my car and made a phone call to some police member i know and also told them my plan and told them were to hide and wait. As i sat in the car i pulled out my laptop and looked at the files once more and also put another jolly rancher in my mouth. As i looked at the body's i saw something weird about one of the pictures one of the victims had a pair of glasses on he face i saw a reflection on her glasses. I zoomed in on the picture I couldn't get a good look at the reflection because the more i zoomed in the more i killed the pixels in the picture so I emailed the picture to my computer at my house and had the scanner fix the picture to were i saw the reflection of a rather frail man. Then it hit me Eric is the murder i ran to the police car and banged on the window and said Eric is not the next victim he is the murder. as we ran to the door we heard a gun shot coming from inside the house the police officer kicked in the door next to me. we ran to were the shot went off to find Eric dead with his wrist cut and a gun shot to the head. Also with the number 72 written in blood all over his desk and a crushed butter fly next in his mouth and on the wall said I am with my goddess ahhahahahahahha. I went home to emailed the Unknown sender about the case being solved also telling the Unknown that the murder has killed himself... three days later I got a email from the Unknown sender saying thank you for solving the case I have sent you your money as promised also i hope the bastard burns in hell thank you very much Night your name will be remembered by my family for years to come. I sat there reading the email smiling feeling great that I helped someone in need like this. I then span my chair around and stretched and reached in the cabinet under my desk and grabbed a bag of jolly ranchers and pulled and a blue berry jolly rancher and put it in my mouth and said to my self.  
WHO NEXT SHALL I BRING TO JUSTICE 


End file.
